Loveless:Act 1
by The Curse of the Damned
Summary: They needed someone who could change the world. They needed him to be a hero. So he became their savior, utilizing a disease long thought of as dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Loveless:Act 1**

By The Curse of the Damned

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Naruto nor do I own Final Fantasy VII and its strands. This is an idea I got after playing Crisis Core and reading Birth of the Final SOLDIER. So that's where you get this story. So on with the show!

**Chapter One-Fatal Tragedy**

The **Valley of the End** was what they called it. A great divide between two countries. It was a steep cliff side with a powerful river that split it in half, dropping off the face to form a glorious waterfall. On either side of the waterfall were two rock statues of formidable figures, both carved and smoothed out of the earth that made the steep cliff. One was the great Shodaime Hokage, a powerful man that had single handedly built the great village of **Konohagakure no Sato**.

The statue facing him was the great Uchiha Madara, the man that founded the Uchiha clan along with his brother. The same clan known for their eyes that could read a person's every movement.

Both of these men were powerful forces, soldiers of death, warriors to be reckoned with. The two had fought one another long amd hard, finally making this their grave.

Or that was how the story went.

This was the infamous **Valley of the End**, the final resting place of the great founders of **Konoha**.

And history was repeating itself.

On top of either statue was a teen radiating immense power.

On the gravestone of Madara was a teen surrounded by darkness. His skin was a dark gray. His eyes were red with three tomes spinning wildly around the pupil. The whites of the orbs were as black as the energy around him. His big hair reached down to the small of his back. His lips were purple. Two large hand-like wings spread from his back. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, the teen prodigy of Konoha. His skills were leaps and bounds above his peers.

His eyes were that of a demons, capable with the famed ability to copy people.

And on the statue of Senju Hashirama was a blonde cloaked in malicious red energy, shaped much like a fox with glowing crimson eyes of the same nature. His body was clothed in a tattered orange jumpsuit. His blonde spiky hair matted against his forehead in dried blood and cold sweat. The whisker marks that marred his cheeks were deep and his nails were like claws. This was Uzumaki Naruto, the pariah of Konohagakure and the Jinchuuriki of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_.

His will was of iron and his strength was that of legends.

Sasuke smiled a wicked grin as he looked at the blonde, raising his arms. "Let's end this Naruto." His voice was sinister with a hint of mirth. "Just accept your fate and die by my hand. You're only a stepping stone to me."

His hands sped through seals, focusing chakra to his hand. Black lightning started to cackle as he started he crouched, gripping his forearm.

Naruto growled as held his hand out at his side, a swirling sphere of pure chakra formed in his palm. "I said I was gonna bring you back and I will. Even if I have to break all the bones in your body!"

Their stares were defiant, looking at each other with glares that spoke of icy death. Both knew what was going to happen.

Both knew it was inevitable.

In a flash the ground buckled and cracked under the force of their jump as they lunged at themselves at the other.

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Chidori!"**

They collided in the middle, their attacks lashing out in wisps of black lightning and chakra. Each one had to win this fight; their cause was just. Their eyes spoke words of hatred and of spite. This was the going to be the fight that defined the rest of their natural born lives.

Naruto's scarlet fox eyes stared deep into Sasuke's crimson sharingan eyes with rage. How could this bastard do this to them? How could he just walk away from his friends...his home? He had people that cared about him and yet the young Uchiha was willing to throw it all away. All for the slim chance to get stronger.

It didn't make any sense to the blonde.

Then his eyes softened a bit. He couldn't go through with this. There was just no way he could kill Sasuke. The bastard was the closest thing to family that Naruto had. No matter how much they bickered, how much they tried to best each other, they acted more like siblings. Who was he to stand in Sasuke's way?

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He let Sasuke kill him.

The sheer strength the **Rasengan** once held was gone. The swirling sphere of pure chakra disappeared just as it appeared. In its place was thin air. It was as if it had never existed, leaving only a phantom of its existence.

The result was almost instant. Sasuke's hand slammed into Naruto's chest, cutting through the flesh and bone with a sickening wet sound. The young prodigy's eyes widened as he heard his best friend gasp in pain. A sickening feeling rose in his gut at the bloody sight. It was a living horror story that he and the rest of Team Seven told during missions...only this time was real.

The black haired youth couldn't believe his eyes. The fruits of his labor had came at a hefty price. A price that he would never pay again. His mind kept running through the mantra that this will all be worth it in the end. He would finally have the power to finally kill the man that destroyed his entire clan in a single night.

He would finally be able to kill Itachi.

His hand subconsciously moved in the dying blonde's chest. He could feel the warm blood soak his arm...Naruto's life blood. He could feel jagged bone scrape at his wrist, mixing his blood into the Jinchuuriki's. Naruto's ragged breath rang through Sasuke's ears, haunting his mind, reminding the young prodigy that he caused the pariah his pain.

Was it really worth it?

Naruto's eyes flickered from crimson to azure as he stared into Sasuke's sharingan orbs. The blonde could see animosity and regret.

Was it possible that the young Uchiha was regretting what he was doing for power?

The blonde teen moved slightly, groaning in pain. Sasuke had missed the mark. He could feel the hand twitch with shock and fear inside his chest. He coughed, feeling blood move up his throat and leak out of his mouth, the same warm fluid dripping down his arms. Naruto looked into strange scarlet orbs with a pain filled smirk.

"You missed teme."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he dropped the blonde into the river far below. This could not be happening. There was no way he could have missed. He didn't want Naruto to survive through this pain. He wanted the blonde to die quick and easy, not bleed out. His eyes caught the blonde as he splashed into the river, floating with his back facing the sky.

The realization that this was happening hit him like a ton of bricks. He could not take any of this back.

His hair receded back to normal, his skin becoming pale. His eyes were now onyx, and his wings have disappeared into his back.

With a quick jump he dove into the river below, creating another splash as he swam to his blonde teammate.

_**1234567890**_

Genesis was a tall man, his thin muscular body clothed in black SOLDIER garbs and a long red coat with dark leather shoulder pads. His ghostly blue eyes glowed with mako energy. His red hair swayed rapidly in the chopper.

At his side was a long crimson rapier; an elegant blade with a beautiful winged hilt, the guard wrapping around the hand.

His greenish blue eyes focused on the moving scenery, the terrain all alien to him. He was an outsider to this strange land.

**Genso no Kuni**, the nation that floated on the Life Stream. It was more of a fable to most people but to Shin-Ra and to those willing to explore, it was the land of Hell where only fools and the truly desperate go.

"Guess we fall under the truly desperate," he mumbled to himself, turning his gaze inside.

Inside the chopper were three others, two were males and a female.

One man, the man that sat in front of him, was a skinny man with thin black hair worn in a military fashion. His eyes were hard like steel, focused on his hands. His thin body was clothed in common street clothes, a simple pair of jeans, a gray shirt, and a leather jacket.

The other man was a pilot, dressed in Shin-Ra infantryman armor, his helmet having three red lenses, covering half of his face.

The woman in the co-pilot's seat had a strong air around her. Her face was half covered by her metal SOLDIER helmet, a contraption that was made of three components that leafed over each other allowing for it fold neatly. Her platinum hair escaped from her metallic helmet, reaching to the small of her back. The rest of her body was clothed in the usual baggy SOLDIER uniform, hiding her body from prying eyes.

"You sure this is gonna work?" she asked, her voice cold and smooth.

The man in the leather coat sighed, straightening up as he turned his gaze to the woman inside the cockpit. "It has to work, this is the only chance we get. I want no heroes on this mission, we get and get out, do I make myself clear?"

The occupants nodded, turning to their own devices for a few moments. The sound of the blades above chop the air rang through the hull loudly, the feeling of the metallic beast moving made everyone numb. The air was thick with anxiety as everyone waited for something to happen.

Then the radio crackled as a voice sparked to life on the speaker.

_**"Echo One this is Ghost Two. The target has been sighted."**_

The voice was filled with static, hushed, as not to alert anyone of his presence, with tone that only a military man could have.

The 'average' man nodded, moving towards the cockpit. His pale hands gripped the receiver. "Read you loud in clear Ghost Two. We're moving on to you're position. Stand by for extraction."

_**"Roger that Echo One, standing by."**_

The leather coated man nodded, putting the receiver back on the hook. "Alright, we're closing in on the target. Genesis, you will have ten minutes to retrieve the target. After your time is up we will come and extract you." His pale hand gripped a curved metallic device and gave it to the redheaded man. "You are to be a ghost got it? Leave all identifiers here."

The SOLDIER nodded as he attached the device to the back of his neck. With the flick of the wrist the device became the helmet, the same one that the woman wore. The next step was to take off his coat, folding it and setting the leather cloth to the side. The final step was to set his rapier to the side, stopping to admire the crimson blade's beauty.

As he set the sword to the side he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. "Be careful SOLDIER."

_**1234567890**_

Kakashi ran through the forest at incredible speeds. His silver hair that usually defied gravity swayed in the air as he jumped from branch to branch. His visible black eye focused on the path ahead of him.

He was an imposing figure, with tall lean physic. His strength was known far and wide. He was known as _Kopi-Ninja_, the man of one-thousand jutsus.

Yet despite all his laid back qualities gained through war, he thought he could relate to Sasuke. After all both were prodigies, both lost everything in swift movements.

But he could not relate to the brooding teen. They chose two different paths.

As he jumped all he could hope for was that he was not to late.

_**1234567890**_

Sasuke gasped for air as he pulled Naruto to shore, a scarlet line marking his direction. His shinobi impulses acted first, checking the blonde's vitals as if they were simple comrades again. As he expected, the unorthodox shinobi's breathing was ragged and his pulse was slowly fading.

Then he made a mistake.

He looked at the wound.

It was a disgusting fist-sized hole, blood flowing freely from the massive puncture. The same thick scarlet fluid drenched them both. The flesh around the wound started to knit itself, using some strange red chakra, the same frightening chakra that thrashed the teen around earlier.

It was disturbing to watch. But the feeling he was getting was even sicker. He wanted the blonde dead, just to fade out of existence. That much was confirmed. But when his hand rose to end a life, he could not bring himself to do it.

He rose his hand one more time, knowing that a simple slap at the chest would end Naruto's life. It was that simple.

But it ended in the same result.

He simply could not go through with it. He was so close to get the tool to aid him in his conquest. Yet he could not go through with it. He wanted something more out of it, a sick satisfaction that could only be attained by destroying a foe that was an equal in a swift blow. Not a cheap bleed out.

"Its time to leave Sasuke," a cold sadistic voice rang out.

The teen's eyes narrowed as he swiftly pulled out a kunai, turning his attention to the man behind him. He knew that voice; he knew to be cautious.

Sasuke's defiant onyx eyes were met with the venomous dark brown eyes of Yakushi Kabuto, a white haired young man garbed in blues and grays. A spy-like man not to be trusted.

"I want you to heal Naruto."

Kabuto turned his attention to the bloody mess known as Naruto. The wound was abnormal. Most blades cause punctures with more precision, not like it was carved out by a cookie-cutter

He remembered what Orichimaru had said to him. Sasuke was to kill Naruto in cold blood to achieve a fable. It was infamous tale as old as the great villages themselves, the eyes that can control the demons of Hades and bring the very _Kyuubi_ to its knees. They were the Mangekyou, the ultimate doujutsu.

Kabuto being told to heal him was a virtual smack against the plan. But he could not just tell Sasuke no. That could lead to complications, complications that could cause the young prodigy to walk away.

No, this had to be taken care of delicately.

"Go ahead Sasuke, I'll patch up Naruto here."

Sasuke glared at the young white haired man. This man was conniving, very good at getting under good graces. He had to be to get under the Sandaime's radar.

So why should the raven haired youth believe a single word of a man that built himself around lies and subterfuge? There was no reason the he could find, no subtle chance.

And yet the man was so convincing with strong words that strummed the cords just right.

"Give me one good reason to believe you."

Kabuto simply looked towards Konoha, moving to the dying blonde. "Do you really think they would send only a team of gennin with a newly instated chuunin without backup?"

That struck the young gennin. A nukenin was taken seriously, not many getting very far out of the village before they were either drug back to once they came or killed at the site. They took no chance when it came from dealing with these deserters.

That's what he was.

A deserter.

**Konoha** sent who he knew. People that knew him on a personal level. Each one of them had potential. But only one matched him. Who would they send next? What juggernaut would he have to face to achieve his goal?

"Alright, I'll go ahead."

Kabuto smirked slightly, turning to face the renowned prodigy. "Head north to the closest town, wait there. I'll catch up to you and lead the rest of the way." With a spin he walked the rest of the way to hearing Sasuke speed off towards the town.

A spiteful smirk dawned the man as he crouched towards the blonde teen. "Such potential you have. The power of a beast that could topple mountains and the will of iron. Yet you played the part of a pawn. Such a pity that Orichimaru had not planned anything further for you than death. You could have been such a tool to further our cause."

His hand gripped his curved kunai, taking the edge above Naruto's tanned neck. "But I am not the one who calls the shots here. So I will leave you with this, rest easy."

With a blast of bright red energy, Kabuto was sent skidding across the floor before his body splashed into the water.

Genesis walked forward, his hand glowing red from the residual mako energy. He could not believe the level of control that he was getting with his magic. Normally that attack would cause more of a bang but he managed to keep it down to a minimal as not to cause damage to Naruto.

A smirk passed his half covered face, watching the young white haired man pull himself out of the water before his eyes widened, realizing how the conniving man was pulling himself up. The would be killer was pulling himself out of the water as if there was an invisible platform.

Was it possible that all the soldiers in this strange world, this **Genso no Kuni**, was capable of pulling off this incredible feat?

Kabuto glared daggers at the new arrival, standing up as he bared his unique kunai in a reverse grip. This man had a certain uniqueness about him. There was no chakra radiating from his body, yet this man was able to launch an attack of pure energy.

The man was also strange looking. His face was obscured by a helmet that exposed half of his pale narrow face. His thin body was covered in black garbs, his torso covered by a thick turtle neck sweatshirt that exposed his arms. His baggy pants held up by a pair of thick suspenders. The belt that covered most of his midsection held an emblem of two strange fists side by side. On the strange man's back was a broadsword attached to the suspenders peculiarly without any aid.

"You're going to regret this," Kabuto seethed, his hand glowing blue.

Genesis laughed at the man, drawing his sword. It was standard for SOLDIERs to have one of them, all looking the same. They were durable against the weaker foes that were commonly seen throughout **Gaia**. But the redheaded man was not sure how it would hold up against these bred soldiers.

"Dreams of the marrow hath shattered the soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

Kabuto cringed his teeth, his muscle tensing to run towards the man. But he never did. His ears quirked as the leaves ruffled and twigs snapped in the unnatural sense of a person walking. His dark eyes turned to the source, finding Kakashi walking towards the two, a kunai readied in his hands.

"Seems like we have another to add to the party."

Genesis turned his gaze to the new comer. He knew that this man would be trouble. The air around the silver haired man was strong, imposing, terrifying. He carried himself like a soldier, something that was rather common in this battle torn land.

"So another imposing force here to stop me from making a hero of this boy?"

Kakashi glared at the man, easing his kunai. "Naruto is already a hero."

Kabuto laughed slightly, walking forward. "Naruto is a nothing more than a weapon that is desecrated on. I am here to liberate him."

"You want to kill him," Genesis spoke out. "I saw you with your knife. That is hardly liberating."

"He needs to go home."

The strange man with no chakra turned his gaze towards the new comer, his facial features serious. "To a world that abhors him? His life would be better if he comes with me."

The silver haired man cringed, taking a stance. This man, this strange soldier in an unrecognizable outfit was about take Naruto away from his home, people that cared about the blonde. The blonde loved Konoha, he would never willingly give it up.

But what irked the man of one thousand jutsus more was that this swordsman was right. Most of the hidden leaf had ill feelings towards the young shinobi. Naruto was nothing more than a constant reminder of what they lost. He was a hero that only saw darkness of **Konoha**.

"He won't go with you."

Genesis laughed, taking a stance. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end."

In a flash of steel Genesis lunged at Kakashi, moving his blade in a vertical arc. In a clang silver steal of the redhead met with the blackened metal of the silver haired man's kunai. In several strokes the two clanged, trying to get a scratch on the other.

Then Kabuto ran to them, swiping his blue hand at the back of the strange man.

But both the men were aware. The white haired spy wasn't quiet in his dash towards them.

With a flip, the strangely dressed man flipped over Kabuto, leaving the silver haired jounin to deal with the trained medic.

With a few successful dodges and some quick snaps of his wrist Kakashi evaded the **Chakra-no-Mesu** and the custom kunai. He knew what that hand could cause. It was a medical technique that was designed to perform surgery without cutting the skin. It could also be used to immobilize targets. Not being able to move around a deadly shinobi like Kabuto was not an ideal situation.

In a swift movement Kakashi swatted a crippling strike from the **Chakra-no-Mesu**, swinging his kunai at Kabuto's neck. But the deadly medic-nin was ready, blocking with his custom kunai, locking the blades.

With a kick, Kabuto knocked the infamous _Kopi-Ninja_ away, turning as he heard footsteps rushing towards him. He only had seconds as he shifted his weight to the side, dodging the sharpened edge of the shining steel broadsword. His hand lashed out in quick movements, aiming his oddly shaped kunai at the swordsmen's ribs.

Genesis shot his hand out, gripping the white haired man's wrist. With a kick, he let Kabuto go, watching the man stagger. Mako energy surged through his hand. The skin tingled as he could feel the power pulse through his veins.

It was invigorating.

Intoxicating.

The feeling of this raw power was addicting.

With a quick movement of the arm, he gripped Kabuto by the face. The mako energy that coursed through his hand released itself all at once in a pulse of explosive red power, sending the white haired man flying back, skidding against the floor a few times like a skipping stone.

Kakashi acted quick, jumping over the skipping Kabuto as he dashed towards the helmeted man. His black eye held fire as he prepared his kunai for a lethal strike.

He had to win this fight at any means necessary.

Naruto was to stay in Konoha.

With a few precise swipes on both parties several clangs rang out before the two struck at each other in blood. Crimson flew as one of them hit their mark, their blade savoring the metallic taste of blood mixed with meat and some bone. Their eyes had locked, seeing each other through the metal barrier with a defiant gaze.

Kakashi's hand had gripped the broadsword, the edge cutting through the leather of his glove and meeting his flesh, lapping the fluid that flowed like wine from the deep crevice on his palm. All in an attempt to stop the blade from sinking any deeper. His breathing was ragged as he felt the warm fluid stain his skin, soaking his clothes.

Genesis growled as he slid his blade from the scarecrow's grasp, splattering blood across the dirt floor. With a sharp kick, he sent the the silver haired man to the floor. His ghostly blue eyes almost pierced past through the visor of his helmet as he glared at Kakashi. He raised his broadsword, pointing it at the man's chest.

"Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end."

His glad spun like a pendulum, the point facing the ground. With a powerful movement he slammed the sword down, seeming to pierce the downed man's chest, splaying blood in every which way.

But something was off. There was too much resistance for this to be a human body. It bled like one but something was off.

Then the 'body' popped, covering itself in a small plume of smoke. As the smoke cleared Genesis's glowing blue orbs widened under the helmet as he stared at what he had 'killed'.

**A/N** And cut, that is all that I am going to write for this chapter. This is kinda of a rewrite. I am trying to find ways to make it flow better and all that.

As to why I am reposting this? Well, it's simple, I just want to see if reposting if will get me more reviews and viewers on other chapters.

As I have stated before, I know what the pairing will be either Naruto/Cissnei or Naruto/Tifa or Naruto/Tifa/Cissnei. Both are kinda hard to do due to Cissnei being a blank slate and Tifa being Cloud's friend and stuff like that. So no matter what I do it will be hard.

He will NOT replace anybody in the Final Fantasy VII canon.

As to why Genesis is there, that'll be explained later.

And just as a head of time, I was playing Crisis Core so **Bolt** will be **Thunder** and stuff like that.

As for the rest of your questions, put them in a review and I'll answer. So don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loveless: Act 1**

By The Curse of the Damned

**Chapter Two-The Dance of Eternity**

Genesis stared at the log that his blade had pierced, the same thing that had replaced a human body. This chunk of wood was supposed to the silver haired soldier, a man that he thought he had ended. How was it even possible; to replace a body with some sort of object? If these assassins were capable of this what else were they capable of?"

But another question struck the swordsman's mind. If this silver haired man was now a log then where did the one eyed warrior disappear to?

Looking forward the redhead saw Kakashi, blood dripping down his left arm. His crimson stained fingers twitched in pain. His loan black eye glared daggers at the man with no chakra.

Genesis returned the glare with a simple smile, as if to insult his opponent and a gesture as he took a half step forward. "You soldiers impress me more and more as the battle persists." His hand lightly touched the hilt, keeping it within reach. "Care to share how you do it?"

"And why would I teach an enemy?"

Genesis shrugged slightly at the question. "Out of the goodness of your heart?"

Kakashi growled as he took a steady taijutsu stance. He cringed as pain shot through his arm. This man had almost left his left arm useless.

This fight had to end now.

For Naruto's sake.

"Let's just get this over with," the jounin spoke in a growl

Genesis stared at the man with an intrigued stare as Kakashi gripped the headband with the metal plate and the mask that had covered half of his face. The redhead knew that there was something that the shinobi was hiding.

Something of immense power.

Kakashi revealed his sharingan eye, a thick scar running up and down the crimson orb.

He remembered how he got it, how it was that painful reminder of whom he was, who he used to be.

With a quick shake of the head, his eyes locked on the man in strange clothes. This was no time to reminisce about pain.

Genesis gripped his broadsword tightly, his eyes keeping on the silver haired man's movements. That eye looked demonic, glowing red like blood. It was like nothing he had ever seen.

"So I take it that eye of yours is a secret weapon?"

Kakashi nodded as his hand slid to his kunai holster, grabbing a kunai. His eyes narrowed as he crouched, his toned muscles tensing.

In a flash they moved, Kakashi sprinting towards Genesis, his blade gripped in his hands. The SOLDIER narrowed his eyes, moving his sword, chucking the log at the sprinting man.

Kakashi moved quick, shifting his weight to the side, dodging the wood. This man in the strange helmet was a soldier of death. He knew what the horrors of killing were and the nightmares the told.

Just as Kakashi knew.

With the quick flick of the wrist, Kakashi flung his kunai at the man, aiming to kill, before drawing two more. With a quick push of his feet, he sped towards the swordsman.

Genesis glared at the incoming knife. He knew he didn't have any time to dodge it. With a cringe in pain, he blocked it with his forearm. He could feel the tip rip its way into the muscle, warm blood dripping from the wound.

But he had no time for the pain.

His blade gracefully moved through the air in precise strokes, clanging against the scarecrow's twin kunai. His body moved like a ballerina, dodging the strikes death. He lashed his sword out every so often in an attempt to strike this demon eyed man down.

But this man with the crimson eye knew every move that Genesis could make. Every slash, every swing, every strike was predicted. The silver haired man struck with precision only a surgeon could admire, using one to focus and the other to lick at the redheaded man's skin.

Genesis jumped back, Kakashi's kunai licking the skin once again, cutting through the thick cloth of his turtle neck and scratching the flesh. His breathing was heavy as he stared at his body, examining the wounds. All of them were minor, stinging only slightly as the light wind brushed against them. The only one that caused him any real pain was the large gash in his bicep, his arm stained in crimson streaks.

His eyes locked onto Kakashi, staring at the man with a dark stare. A smile graced his lips as he stood up straight, noting that the shinobi in front of him mimicking in the same fashion. "You are good." His blade flicked as he went into a basic stance.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the silver haired man once again mock his actions, dropping the kunai in his left hand. It was like this scarecrow was a human mirror.

Kakashi glared, knowing that his simple genjutsu was working. It would not be long before this man wad falling victim to the infamous '_future sight_' that he was known for. It was simple, all the victim had to do was stare into his sharingan eye and the man with the single red eye would then use simple suggestions based on what he saw from their strike pattern. It did not matter if they were covered by some form of lens or not, just as long as they looked into his eye.

But there was one thing that bothered the seasoned shinobi.

The man in strange clothes had some powers that he had never seen before. Kakashi had seen men walk on water, breathe fire, control the water, and become earth. He had seen the horrors of war and the mysteries of love. But he had never seen anyone use the energy that this helmeted man had shown. It was not an attack of pure chakra.

No, he would have felt it if it was.

He could feel none of the familiar powers that chakra had in that pulse of energy. In fact, he could feel none of the power that was behind that blast; only watch the strength it held.

It was unnerving.

It was unnerving that he could not predict what else he could do with that energy. He hated not knowing what his opponent could possibly do.

The two moved once again in a flash of steel, moving in unison. Their strikes were precise, skilled, clanging together with metallic rings. Their muscles rippled and convulsed as they attacked the other. They were titans of war in their own right, knowing the sorrows of war.

_**1234567890**_

Kabuto groaned as he came to, hearing the infamous clash of blades. Each strike that he heard sent shivers of excitement down his spine. His dark eyes lifted towards what he heard, noting the man with no chakra and Kakashi were striking blows at each other. A small smile passed his lips as he watched for a bit, examining Kakashi a bit closer. It was not everyday that one would see the _Kopi Ninja_ use his sharingan.

To the white haired man, it was truly a sight to behold.

And the man in the strange clothes was no joke at fighting either, his skills being on par with most jounin in **Genso no Kuni**. What made him deadlier was his lack of notoriety. Kabuto's and Kakashi's skills were somewhat known.

This man's was not.

The white haired medic-nin shook his head as he looked towards Naruto's body, a wicked grin forming as he noticed that the blonde was still alive.

_**1234567890**_

Genesis's eyes hardened as he slashed, only to be knocked away in a similar fashion. This man was mirroring every move, every strike, every motion that the redhead had made. It was as if the silver haired was him, like the he was inside of the swordsman's head.

His eyes traveled to the former cyclopean's face, his eyes widening in shock.

There stood in front of him was an exact replica, mimicking every move, helmet and sword included. _'So this is his game. This is what that eye can do.'_ Every aspect that Genesis had portrayed the double had copied almost exactly.

Almost being the keyword.

The silver haired man hidden by illusions still had no idea what the redhead was capable of.

"Copy this!"

Stretching his arm outwards for a brief moment, Genesis focused the addicting mako energy with the dangerous red glow through his hand. He then proceeded to slam his mako enhanced hand on Kakashi's face.

But Kakashi saw it coming, using his spare arm to slam the hand away. The energy pulsed from the hand, blasting out of it with great force. The _Kopi Ninja_ could feel the energy pulse from the hand, causing his whole arm to numb slightly. The power that this energy produced was mind-boggling. He could not even begin to fathom what Kabuto had felt.

But the Konoha shinobi was broken out of hid thoughts as he heard Kabuto speak out.

"I would stop where you are if I were you gentlemen."

Their bodies stopped in motion, slowly separating themselves as their heads turned to the white haired man with eyes wide with shock. There he stood with Naruto in his arms, a unique kunai pressed against the blonde's neck. "Either one of you move towards me and I'll end his life."

Kakashi stiffened, reoccurring memories bombarding his mind. Stone walls replaced the open air. His breathing hitched as he saw Naruto changed into an old comrade.

_'No!'_

His eyes squeezed closed as he repressed the memory. This was not the time. This was not the place.

"Old memories stirring up Kakashi-san?"

That sentence had struck a cord on the older man.

Kakashi growled, his eyes opening up to reveal a fire of hate. His body moved hastily, twitching slightly as he drew another kunai only to be stopped mid-stroke.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't try that if I were you." His voice was as cold as ever, his kunai moving slightly. His pale lips curved into a sadistic smile, his dark eyes watching Kakashi back down with a stone glare. Kabuto enjoyed this power. The feeling of bending those who oppose him to his will was exhilarating.

Almost like a drug.

"Good boy."

Kakashi glared daggers at the former Konoha shinobi, pocketing his kunai. This was not good. Kabuto had a heavily injured Naruto, knowing where that fist sized hole came from. And to make matters a little worse, he was sure that the person responsible for the blondes heavy wounds was now on his way to great the forsaken snake responsible for all this.

Without him Sasuke would not have left. Without him there would have been no invasion. Without him numbers of people would have lives. Without him Sarutobi, the magnificent Sandaime Hokage, the mighty Professor would still be alive.

But most of all, without the snake that had acted more like a dangerous cancer, Naruto would have never been in this condition.

But ultimately, the silver haired man relented, moving back a half step, closing off his sharingan eyes. "What do you want?" His voice was like poison to the ears, full hatred centered towards Orichimaru's right-hand man.

Genesis looked at Kakashi, his brow raised in question. The man with terrifying power gave up. The man with incredible skill had relented. The man with the demon eye of illusion had forsaken the fight. All for a life. It seemed so...surreal. That this man would even think about about giving up.

His attention turned to the young man responsible for breaking the incredible man into giving up with a small smirk plastered onto his face. He took a slow step forward, his heel smashing down to the ground first as the rest of the foot pivoting with the ankle as he stepped.

"Go ahead and do it."

Kabuto's hand twitched as he moved the blade closer to the downed blonde's neck. "Take another step and I'll kill him!" His his usually stone cold voice held sadistic undertones was now in shambles. In its place was now a shaky voice full of anxiety.

His smirk widened slightly at the sound of the white haired man's shaky voice, taking another slow stride forward. His sword swung through the air as he placed the sword on his back. "You don't want to. If you had any of the competence that you displayed earlier then you would have killed Naruto and left."

"Shut up!"

Kakashi examined the scene with a critical eye. This was an extremely delicate situation and should be treated as such. Yet the strange man with the unreal power was blatantly taking a walk of faith with a life. The silver haired man knew it was in the swordsman's best interest to have Naruto alive just as it was his. But much to Kakashi's chagrin, the man with no chakra did not treat it like a hostage situation, like there was not a life at stake. "What's the matter with you?"

Genesis turned his head, looking over his shoulder with the same smirk he had towards Kabuto. "Now, now, be quite. Mommy and daddy are talking."

The silver haired man stared at the man with a heated glare but stayed quiet. There was something that intrigued the man. _'Just what is your game?'_

Genesis turned his attention back to the skilled medic-nin. "As I said before, if you wanted to kill him you would have and just left. You wouldn't have bothered to get our attention. No, there is something more." His shoulders shrugged slightly in a mocking gesture. "There has to be if you're holding him hostage. I think you want him alive."

Kabuto snarled as he moved his blade closer, his whole body fidgeting. There was no way this man knew. There was absolutely no way that this strange soldier of death knew what he had planned.

Yet the man knew.

He knew that he pegged the medic-nin. And he was just toying with the white haired man. "If you say one more thing I'll kill him!" he yelled in a last ditch effort to keep the man at bay.

"Don't even try that ploy anymore. You know as well as I do it failed." The oddly shaped blade dropped slightly, causing Genesis to smirk. "I think you want him for something, and you got it from the silver haired man here. But you didn't count on someone thinking."

"I said stop it!"

"You enjoy power too much."

Kabuto's eyes shrunk as his body stiffened. His arm dropped a bit more as the blonde he had captive slumped slightly. His plan was in shambles. The power he had tried to obtain over both men had been dismantled in a matter of few words.

Brick by brick.

"When the war of the beast brings about the world's end the goddess descends from the sky."

"Shut up!"

Yet Genesis ignored the remark, opting to keep speaking. "Wings of light and dark spread afar."

"I said shut up!"

Genesis smirked as he took a step back, spreading out his arms. "She guides us to bliss." His eyes got a glimpse at some rustle in the foliage behind the white haired man. His eyes glanced at Kakashi, cringing slightly.

The _Kopi Ninja_ noticed it as well and was fishing into the holster at his right thigh.

_**1234567890**_

Ghost moved through the forest, his body clad in the Turk uniform, a durable black dress suit with specialized sunglasses hiding his face. His raven hair was cut short and combed back in a professional style and his skin was a milky white, showing off how much sun he really got. The black lensed contraption was a set of prototypes that acted like a HUD device, acting on multiple spectrums of light.

His eyes were focused on the objective in front of him, staying hidden as long as possible. He was not to interact if at all possible as not to get noticed. If he did he could be identified, leading to many complications for the plan that was set up.

But the problem at hand was now a hostage situation. He knew he would have to intervene. Genesis could not handle it on his own.

So Ghost did what he had to do.

_**1234567890**_

Both men watched as another joined in, running towards Kabuto with a combat knife drawn. After that, everything happened in an instant.

Kakashi gripped the kunai, his body acting much like a machine. His torso turned slightly, acting like a rubber-band as his arm reeled back. His toned muscles tensed under the pressure of his quick movements. His intention was to kill the man behind Kabuto, not knowing the newcomer's intentions.

But Genesis made it to Kakashi just as the man in the suit reached Kabuto, knocking the hand to the side. The short blade clambered to the floor as Genesis slammed his elbow against the man's face, sending the scarecrow on his back.

Just as Kakashi hit the floor, Ghost gripped Kabuto by the face, covering his mouth with his palm. His blade moved in a swift arch, the tip diving into the base of the white haired man's skull. The medic-nin stiffened slightly before going limp.

_**1234567890**_

Kabuto's eyes widened as he felt a leather gloved hand cover his mouth. He tried to get free. He tried to move. But he couldn't react fast enough. All he felt was a sharp pain at the base of his skull. A pain that felt like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even the pulse of that strange red energy he had received to the face had compared to this.

No.

This was an impossible pain that can only be experience one way. Right before death. His final suspicion was proven by the world around him going black from the outside in.

_'So this is how I die.'_

_**1234567890**_

The man watched as Kabuto fell to the floor, grapping the blonde by the collar. His lensed eyes inspected the wound that he had received. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the cookie cutter-like gash, noting that the heart was still beating. It was a miracle that he could still be alive after all this.

Genesis walked towards Ghost, a smile present on his lips. "Glad you can make it."

"You were lucky I was here," Ghost spoke out. His voice was stern and militaristic causing the redhead to frown a bit.

"Eh, I had it taken care of."

"Hn."

Genesis sighed as he looked towards Naruto, inspecting his body. "He looks like hell."

Ghost nodded in agreement, allowing the SOLDIER to further inspect Naruto. "Yeah, the wound on his chest could be fatal if the chopper doesn't get here quick."

Genesis nodded as he looked to the sky, a familiar sound ringing through the air. A small smile formed on his lips as he recognized the sound.

It was the sound of blades rapidly chopping the air with gusto.

**A/N** Alright, I know Kabuto dying like that IS kind of cheap. But I am happy with it. As to why he did not notice Ghost is because a) he doesn't have chakra and b) Kabuto was caught caught up with what Genesis was saying.

Now as for why Kakashi backed down is because an assault would risk Naruto's life as well. If I were to have Kakashi use a genjutsu, one of two things would predominately happen. Either Kabuto would just drop Naruto, contaminating the wound, or Kabuto could have just ended Naruto in fear or shock. A genjutsu doesn't affect reality, it mimics the senses.

As for why Kabuto crumbled, I picture him as someone who would crumble when put on blast like that. And I also believe that he would do something like that for power.

Genesis I know is a bit out of character. But I also envisioned him like this before what happened in Crisis Core you know? Like lighthearted with sarcasm kinda thing.

Not much has changed either, just doing stuff for flow and reading. The pairing is set, just got to think of a way to get it.

So, at that if you guys have questions shoot, don't rant and rave about how you don't like something. Just ask about why. And constructive criticism goes a long way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loveless: Act 1**

By The Curse of the Damned

**Chapter Three-The Ones Who Help to Set the Sun**

The black helicopt3er hovered above the earth; its blades rotating above it, chopping the wind loudly, and mixing with the thunderous groan of the motors. The patches of grass that grew along the river swayed in an outwardly direction.

Shouting came from the open belly of the metal beast, almost being smothered by the racket the metallic beast was creating. The 'average' man was at the side, motioning wildly at the two to get in with flailing limbs. "Get the fuck in here! We need to leave now!" His voice was hoarse, strained as he shouted at the two men carrying the blonde.

Genesis and Ghost moved hastily, carrying Naruto into the hull of the black helicopter. The apparent leader of the operation pulled the blonde youth in, setting him on the floor. His eyes scanned the body, almost gagging at the site.

It was one of the worst wounds he had ever seen. Flashes of war and carnage ran through his head stream. "What the hell happened to ya kid," he whispered before turning his head towards the female SOLDIER.

"Aya! Get the fuck over here and stabilize the kid!"

Aya, the girl with the platinum hair, moved from the cockpit, setting herself right beside Naruto. Her eyes closed behind the visor of her helmet as she sighed.

**"Curaga."**

Her hands glowed a vibrant as she ran them over his body. The wound started healing itself slightly, the chakra mixing with the healing powers of the mako energy.

"What the fuck could have caused this?" the rugged man asked in shock.

Genesis sighed as he pulled himself in. "Yeah, I've been trying to figure out what caused it."

The 'average' man looked towards the redhead, his dark eyes scanning the SOLDIER's body. "Looks like you've been taken through the ringer kid. No wonder you took to long."

Genesis gave a cockeyed cocky smirk as if to boast about the bruises and scars that he gained before sitting down in front of the man in the black leather coat. "Yeah, thanks for the concern." The redhead only laughed as he heard the older man growled slightly. Their sights were locked onto Naruto, watching as Aya tried to stabilize him.

They both knew that the blonde had to have surgery in order to survive this whole ordeal; that part was known. **Curaga **would never heal this wound completely

After all, mako energy could only go so far.

Ghost sighed as he reached up for the edge of the helicopter's edge, stepping on the floor. He looked over his shoulder, looking at Kakashi. Something was off. The atmosphere was still thick with tension. There was a missing factor that could not be found.

_**1234567890**_

Kakashi groaned as he opened his normal eye. His vision was distorted, blurs and blobs slowly making shapes and colours. The sight that came before him was a shock. It was a beast like no other, a bird like monster with spinning blades for wings. Its skin was made of industrial black metal sheets riveted together by bolts. Its eyes were thick panes of curved class framed in black strips of metal. Its guts were hollow, showing off what it had 'eaten' as if it were a trophy. On its skin was a red diamond insignia with the words _**Shin-Ra Electrical Company**_ running down its length.

The creature made an industrious, nerve wrenching, metal roar, sending shivers up and down the war vet's spine. That kind of sound was impossible for any natural creature could make. It sounded too manmade to belong to any beast that the man had ever seen.

This thing that hovered before him was too manmade to be real.

Who in their right mind would ever make such a gnarly looking machine like the hallow beast that ate every morsel it got and displayed them?

His eye widened as he watched Naruto get pulled into the stomach of this strange metal beast of Hades. All the silver haired shinobi could feel was rage.

A blinding rage that consumed his body.

All he could think about was to kill each and every last one of them; to feel their blood run through his hands; to control whether they live or not. But he knew that there was no force that would allow him to do that.

There were simply too many of them to account for; too many variables that could go wrong. If all the people in that thing were like the man with the sinister red energy, there would be no way Kakashi would survive.

So he did the next best thing.

His hand dove into his holster, pulling out an ebony kunai, focusing chakra into several seals along the tape. His eye closed, focusing on his target. Once again his body moved like a well-oiled machine. His torso twisted like a top, his arm reeled back.

And with quick precision he flung the kunai at the man in the black suit.

_'This has to work.'_

_**1234567890**_

Ghost's eyes went wide with pain as he pulled himself in. He could feel metal pierce hiss through his skin, lodging itself into his shoulder blade. Warm blood dribbled from the wound and down his arm and back, staining his blazer and leather gloves, a few drops staining the floor. His hand shot up, gripping the area as he knelt in pain. He could feel a blade with two edges between his fingers, smooth underneath his gloves.

"Fuck!"

Genesis growled as he pulled Ghost in. His blue eyes were lit with rage. His hand sparked with electricity, moving it swiftly as he felt the chopper ascend upwards.

He knew who did this.

He knew that the silver haired soldier had thrown that dagger. He had the man pinned. He could have killed the shinobi.

Yet he didn't.

Instead he let this happen.

**"Thundara!"**

Long strands of harsh blue electricity arched from his fingertips, aiming towards the warrior on the floor below. This was the movie that would end it.

_**1234567890**_

Kakashi stared at the blue lightning arch from the man's fingers. Once again he could feel no form of power from the man without chakra. There was no recognition of the power that the man in the strange helmet had generated. He could only judge off the sight before him.

All he could do was stand there while electricity slammed into his chest.

Pain shot through his body as lightning circulated through his body. His world went black as he felt the realm of unconsciousness take over his mind.

_**1234567890**_

Genesis seethed as the scarecrow crumpled to the ground. His breathing was heavy as adrenalin coursed wildly through his veins. His eyes traveled back to his injured comrade as he knelt right next to him, running his hand over the throwing knife.

The redhead had let this happen. He let the strange Cyclops live, he focused too much on Ghost.

He had let Ghost get stabbed.

And the Turk's pained groans did very little to help. "Close your eyes and bite on something," he spoke. He felt the professional man stiffen lightly.

Genesis's hand pushed on Ghost's back, the other gripping the ringed handle of the blade before pulling it out in one swift motion.

Ghost cringed in pain he felt the obscure foreign object removed from his shoulder. He could feel thick warm fluid flow slightly freer down his back and his arm before hearing a clang of the dagger against the floor. His breathing was slightly ragged as he kept his crouch. He rolled his shoulder slightly, wincing in pain.

Damn, that soldier with the demon eye had an arm.

The SOLDIER looked at the wound on the Turk's back. It was deep and small, nothing like the one that Naruto had on his chest. The ones that he and the assassin in the business suit had gained would be easily taken care of with simple **cure**.

His eyes went to the moving forest below him, his face contorted into a heavy scowl. This place was both beautiful and disastrous.

This place was Hades itself, where demons roamed free. This place was **Genso no Kuni**, the land of the foolish and the truly desperate.

"Ripples form on the water's surface, the wondering soul knows no rest."

The 'average' man groaned as he moved through the helicopter, gripper the receiver, speaking into it with a harsh voice. "Drop Point this Echo One, we have obtained the package. Prep the landing-strip and put med-bay on standby. We need surgery."

Few moments of silence filled the copter. The air was pungent with anxiety, waiting for the familiar static filled crackle of the radio.

_**"Roger that Echo One, we have med-bay on standby and are awaiting your return."**_

The 'average' man smiled as he returned to the hull, gripping Genesis by the top if the visor.

"You did great kid."

_**1234567890**_

Kakashi groaned as he came back into the world of the waking. He could feel a set of hands on his center, excreting foreign charka into his system. It was soothing, most of the tension simply melting away as if they have never existed.

Then the hands pulled away, the owner of them recognizing that he was awake. _'Damn.'_

The silver haired man sat up, wincing in pain. His muscles were stiff as cardboard and his shoulder still hurt.

"I have managed to close the wound on your shoulder. Part of the muscles there have been severed so you should take it easy for a little bit."

He recognized the voice. It was feminine, commanding, and strong. She had to be in order to rule over the military force of **Konoha**.

She actually came to see where Naruto was, how everything turned out.

His eye shifted, staring at the Godaime Hokage herself Tsunade, one of the legendary Sanin. Her long golden hair was pulled back into two tails. Her thin face held a stern expression that matched the emotion in her brown almond eyes. Her body was dressed in a gray kimono top, biker shorts and a green overcoat.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," the silver haired man spoke out as he pushed himself up, his voice showing respect. His eye scanned the rest of the group, seeing three ANBU.

He remembered his time ANBU. Every vivid detail shown through his mind like a bloody horrifying nightmare that just would not cease to exist. Each and every ANBU served as a black ops soldier, carrying out the dark secrets of Konoha. And Kakashi knew every bloody detail of the skeletons.

The three ANBU that he saw accompanying the Hokage were ones that he knew personally; ones that he had fought side by side with. Each wore their standard armor, a gray hardened leather chest plate, long gloves with metal plating on the back, standard pants and the combat boots with shin guards.

On their backs were the standard kodachi, a simple versatile blade that was easy to handle and quick to maneuver in tight areas. The belts that they wore were optional to an ANBU but recommended, one recommendation that each one of them took to heart.

The masks were what set them off from one another, revolving around the Zodiac that their seals came from.

The one in the neko mask was a slender girl with long purple hair, thick, flowing slightly in the gentle breeze.

The other two were males, their bodies slightly more muscular than the average shinobi would want. The skin that the armor reveled on them varied, the man on the right have a tanner pigment than the man on the left. While their hair was worn short the man on the right had brown hair and the one on the left had black. The tanner man, Tora, walked forward slightly looking at the scene.

"Seems like you had some trouble."

Tsunade nodded in agreement as she helped Kakashi to his feet. "I want a full report right now Kakashi-san."

The scarecrow nodded at the stern voice of the blonde elder. He proceeded to tell her a quick synopses of what happened, giving her details of what happened.

_**1234567890**_

Sasuke ran through the forest, his onyx eyes focused on the world in front of him. His thin pale body twisted and turn as he moved from tree to tree.

Why did he want Naruto alive? Wasn't it his soul duty to kill the blonde to achieve his ultimate goal? More importantly, why did he trust Kabuto, a man of sinister intentions, with his best friend?

He knew why he was going to the sickening Sanin. The man offered him power, power like he had never seen before, power that he had only heard in legends and folklore told by old war veterans.

But he knew the cost of obtaining such strength.

He knew that he was treading on thin ice. He knew that if he was not careful he could be just another one of Orichimaru's pets. Just another attack dog that the venomous snake used to toy with people.

The pale gennin was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the oncoming clearing, a large road that was used for travelers. The dirt was packed, tire tracks from carts pulled by some manner of man or beast worn into the ground.

And the village that it lead to was an immense industrial highpoint, cranes towering over buildings and the buildings themselves reaching up into the sky. But its advancements made it look bleak, an omen of Hades.

At the gates was the man who had orchestrated this whole gathering. "Well, well, well Sasuke. For a moment there I thought you were not going to make it."

His voice was cold and heartless, hissing much like a snake. His skin was pale, almost purple. His face was feminine, his yellow reptilian eyes having purple eyeliner around them, forming 'fangs' close to his nose. His long black hair was ratty, showing his care for his hair. His teeth were sharpened fangs.

And the air around him was murderous and held the stench of blood. It was powerful, frightening, disturbing. It could suffocate even the most hardened soldier with its presence. It spoke volumes of taint and temptations of the worst kind.

"Well, I am here."

Orochimaru frowned slightly as he looked into the cool black eyes of the young Uchiha. The orbs were filled with defiance and and unfathomable amount of rage. A smile formed on his lips as he could see one thing that he needed.

Determination.

With that he could get Sasuke to do anything the snake bade him to do, so long as the man kept his promise.

And it was one that he intended to keep.

"So, care to share why Kabuto did not accompany you?" the Sanin asked with his common snake like voice.

Sasuke simply took a downward glance as he told the snake what he had the medic-nin do. He told him what had happened at the valley.

Every gory detail was told, every move, every step. Everything that had happened at the age old graveyard was relayed to the man.

And all the snake did was simply frown. That blonde would cause some trouble in the near future. That much he knew.

But he also knew that Sasuke would need some sort of competition to push him to be better and outside competition was always better. They were an unknown factor, they always had a knack for pushing one forward.

A smirk passed on his lips as he thought of a plan.

This could be used to his advantage.

With a turn on the heel, he motion for Sasuke to follow him. "Come with me, the village is on the other side of the mountains to the north."

Sasuke nodded as he followed the man, the two racing of towards **Otokagure**. He knew that this would be the turning point in his life.

_**1234567890**_

The rendezvous point was somewhere on an island chain off the coast. The island itself had several small villages hidden within the dense forest, each one having only about thirty people.

The rendezvous point they had set up was similar, using an empty village as a base of operations.

The buildings were made of rotting wood, the foundation under them giving way to the weight. Half of the building's roofs were collapsed, giving only few options of what was useful. The rest of the village was made up of industrial like tents, each one made for a specific operation.

As the helicopter hovered down to the earth, a crowd of people gathered, either dressed in white garbs that covered their whole body or protective infantry armor, each varying slightly. The small group of the white clothed men grabbed Naruto, setting him ion the gurney that they had brought with them.

The soldiers simply watched as the rest of the occupants stepped out, the faces holding a solemn expression. They carried themselves tall, their weapons on their back or their hips. But their paces were slow, only adding to the sadness that they carried with them in their presence.

One of the soldiers stepped forward, wearing the same armor as the infantry men that piloted the ship. "We have an area ready for rest if you need it Pilgrim."

The 'average' man, Pilgrim, nodded as he motioned for his group to move forward. "Alright, we'll use it. Keep us posted on Naruto's recovery."

The soldier nodded as he moved forward, showing the group to the tent.

One at the tent, Pilgrim twirled, facing the soldiers that were accompanying them. "Today marks the turning point of the internal struggle! Today marks the turning point of mankind! This is our last chance to live! "

His voice held power as he yelled. His eyes had a glint to them, a mixture of pride and hatred. His dark eyes scanned the soldiers. Eying them with a critical eye. Each and every single one was an asset to them Each and every one of them was a good man, a force to be reckoned with.

And every one of them knew the price of being here.

"Down with the Shin-Ra death machine!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air as he yelled.

"Down with the Shin-Ra death machine!"

**A/N** A bit shorter than what I wanted it to be but then next chapter should be a bit longer.

Now as for why Kakashi didn't try harder to get Naruto back, he was kind of in a tough spot. He couldn't exactly throw an explosive tag at them and hope Naruto would not get hurt. Add the fact that there were two of them, both unknown factors mind you; he had no choice then to try and take one out with a special kunai.

Yes, this story will leave you guessing with what I have up my sleeve.

So if you guys don't want spoilers, don't ask why Shin-Ra is going against itself. All will be reveled next chapter.

So yeah, review. And leave advice, what you want to see happen and questions as well. Oh and there will be a poll for the pairing.


End file.
